Son Gokū/Abilities
Equipment Abilities As a Saiyan, Son Gokū has a natural ki affinity, compared to most of the human race who have to train to get the same abilities. Upon his defeat of Piccolo at the 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, Gokū had became the strongest of the Dragon Team and the strongest warrior of Earth. Eventually he gained the title of strongest Saiyan, and strongest warrior of the Universe with his defeat of Freeza, which he held until his son Son Gohan surpassed him during the battle against Cell. During the battle against the fused Majin Boo, the only people who were stronger than him were Son Gohan, Gotenks, and his fused form with Vegeta, Vegetto. Though he was still the strongest pure blooded Saiyan in the universe, a fact Vegeta acknowledged during the battle with the pure Majin Boo. With the power of Super Saiyan God, Gokū's prowess becomes even greater, even being able to hold his own against Beerus despite the Hakaishin holding back, and upon mastering it he could outlast and defeat the likes of Golden Freeza. With further training in the Room of Spirit and Time, Goku's power reached another new plateau as he was able to fight evenly, and even overwhelm the likes of Hit during their battle in the Multiverse Tournament that Champa had organized, and his power even gave both Beerus and Champa pause. After battling Gokū Black, Zamasu (Future), and Zamasu (Merged) and having a year of training, Goku's power had grown great enough to draw with Hit when Hit was fighting all out. By the Tournament of Power, he is regarded as the strongest marital artist,Dragon Ball Super episode 90 and one of the ten most powerful warriors of his universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 Physical Abilities Also compared to most humans, including those trained in the arts of ki, Gokū possesses a high amount of strength, speed, and durability. For example, as a young child he could lift a car clear over his head and toss it with ease, and during his training with Kame-Sennin Gokū could push massive rock formations that would at least weigh over 100 tons with ease. At the height of his strength he showed the ability to destroy mountains, islands, and even greatly damage entire planets with just physical strength. For speed, he showed supersonic, hypersonic, massively hypersonic, and even faster-than-light speeds as the series went on. By the time he became a Super Saiyan God, Gokū's speed had reached massively faster than light speeds and his physical strength was enough that one of the shockwaves of his punches could be felt all over the entire universe while passively damaging untold numbers of planets, destroying others and even destroying stars. According to Old Kaisōhin, just four blows from Gokū and Beerus were enough to completely destroy the universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 12 His speed and reflexes within Super Saiyan Blue are enough to land blows on Hit despite the assassin using his Time-Leap. Which is even more astonishing since Vegeta was unable to do so despite being in Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Super episodes 39-40 Power Because Gokū lived with humans for most of his life, he was shown to have abnormally high power and remarkable growth by humans standards. By Saiyan standards, Gokū was actually a late bloomer. After training with the Kaiō of the North, Gokū's power was strong enough to fight on par with Vegeta, who was a prodigy from a young age. Afterwards, he continued to grow far stronger than the average Saiyan, having easily taken down the three members of Ginyū Special Squadron without even trying. Born with a average power level for an infant even by Saiyan standards, Gokū was deemed to be nothing more than a standard low-level Saiyan, much like his father. He would eventually reach a power level of 10, which became his starting strength at the start of the series. When transformed into a Great Monkey, his power level received the standard base ten multiplier to reach 100. Though he was taught basic martial arts by his adoptive grandpa, Gohan, Gokū's style of fighting was shown to be akin to a brawler rather than an artist. In the first arc of Dragon Ball, he mainly relied on his higher-than-average strength and the use of the Nyoibō in order to smash through adversaries and obstacles alike. After receiving training under Kame-Sennin, his power level had increased to somewhere past the 100 mark. This became most evident when he engaged Kame-Sennin in the final round of the 21st Tenka-Ichi Budōkai(though the latter was disguised at the time as his alter ego, "Jackie Chun"), who holds an established power level of 139,Dragon Ball chapter 209, page 3 as scanned by Bulma's scouter. Though Gokū lost in that fight, he managed to drive Kame-Sennin to the breaking point and nearly defeated the old master in a fight to the finish. It was around this time in his training that he had finally learned to utilize his first application of ki, the Kamehameha, which managed to stand up against Kame-Sennin's own use of the beam.Dragon Ball chapter 47, page 12 His resourcefulness was noted to be quite exceptional, using his Saiyan tail as a helicopter to fly back into the ring after being launched outwards by Kame-Sennin's flying kick. Gokū's fighting style was shown to be reminiscent of his monkey motif, in that with every technique Kame-Sennin dished out, Gokū returned the favor with the same technique taken to the next level; one example of this being that after observing Kame-Sennin use the Afterimage Fist, forming two afterimages to fool the young boy, Gokū responded with the Afterimage Strike, which resulted in three afterimages to fool the disguised master. Following this, Gokū began to demonstrate his instinctive battle sense as a Saiyan by developing a method to overcome any of Kame-Sennin's magnificent techniques and martial art styles. For instance, when Kame-Sennin managed to overwhelm Gokū through the use of Drunken Fist, in which Kame-Sennin fought like a drunkard and his movements became difficult to predict, Gokū designed what he called the "Monkey Fist" which functioned in an almost similar way. However, his replication and mastery approach only worked so much as he could not replicate the more advanced techniques Kame-Sennin could perform; all of which demanded a higher level of ki control that Gokū simply had not reached quite yet. This would become the beginning of what can be considered Gokū's entire style of fighting. Though he may appear simple-minded and moronic at times, he is incredibly perceptive and manages to quickly find a way to deal with an enemy who initially manages to overwhelm him. However, even with this, he could not defeat Taopaipai in their first match. Due to this, he sought the Holy Water that was found at the top of Karin Tower. Before he could receive the supposed magic water, he would have to take the water from Korin in a game of tag. This took the young boy three full days, where it took Kame-Sennin almost ten years to do the same task, to finally achieve the sacred water from Karin. Gokū learned to watch his opponent and get into their rhythm in order to anticipate their next move rather than simply going to where they already were. After mimicking Karin's demeanor in his sleep, he was finally able to match Karin's movements and finally capture the water from the cat's staff. While it was later proven that the water did not grant any actual enhancements, as it was simple tap water, the real enhancements were gained during his game of tag with Korin; in which he not only increased his speed and subsequently his strength, but also learned to move in accordance with his enemy. Most noticeably, Gokū was able to pay attention to Taopaipai's breathing, which according to him, gave away the assassin's next moves. His power level had reached a height of 156 and eventually allowed him to dominate Taopaipai in their rematch. Gokū went on to continue his training through his travels alone, such as walking on his hands down a mountain trail or pulling a large boulder attached to his waist via a rope, and led to his power level rising to 180 when the 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai had arrived. During the tournament, he demonstrated various new feats and abilities he had mastered during his travels, such as being able to actually slow down his descent from above by breathing out a large quantity from oxygen from his lungs; which enabled him to throw off King Chappa's timing and allowed Gokū to defeat the former champion in the first round of the preliminaries. It was at this tournament that Gokū first demonstrated having overcome the weakness of his Saiyan tail, as even when it was grabbed by Kulilin during their match, Gokū merely picked up Kulilin and threw him on the ground, showing that he not only strengthened and worked out his tail but his control over it was like that of a fifth limb. During his fight with Pamput, Gokū showed remarkable speed in his strikes by defeating the young man with three well-aimed hand strikes to his abdomen with such speed that most observers — even among the other fighters — believed that Gokū defeated him with only a single punch. In the tournament's final round against Tenshinhan, Gokū demonstrated an even greater degree of speed in which even Kulilin, with whom Gokū was believed to have been tied with in terms of skill, had difficulty keeping up with his movements. After recovering from his battle with Piccolo Daimaō, Gokū's power level increased to 260 which was equal to that of the demonic Nameccian. After another three years of training with God and Mr. Popo, his power level increased to over 300, and 316 without his weighted clothing. Five years later, Gokū was completely outclassed by his brothers 1,200-1,500 power level. His own was 334 with weighted clothing, and 416 (600 in the anime) without weighted clothing. However, like Piccolo, he could raise his power level to nearly 1000 (924+ to be exact) using the Kamehameha technique. After training with the Kaiō of the North, Gokū's power level had increased tremendously in a relatively short time. With his power suppressed, he now had a 5000 in power level, greater than Nappa's 4000, and when enraged he had a 8000 power level (9000 in the original anime). He had also learned how to double his power level with the Kaiōken technique, giving him bursts of 10,000 with Kaiōken x 1, 15,000 with Kaiōken x 2, 21,000 with Kaio-Ken x 3, and 32,000 with Kaiōken x 4. The latter two increases completely surpassed Vegeta's power level, which was 16,000 suppressed and 18,000 unleashed, with 24,000 being the upper limit with his Galic Gun. He also learned the Genki Dama technique, which focused small amounts of energy into a single ki ball from the entire planet. His first usage gave a 200,000 power level Genki Dama, though most of its energy was lost when he was hit by Great Monkey Vegeta's ki beam. After repeatedly, unknowingly using his Saiyan ability to get stronger exponentially after recovering from near death, during his 7 day gravity training, Gokū became strong enough to take down three members of the Ginyu Force on his own. After using that ability again, his power level became 3,000,000 and was able to fight on par with Freeza while using 2.5% of his power. Beerus mentioned Gokū can be pushed to new heights just by experiencing the power of a transformation. When he became a Super Saiyan God he was able to fight on par with Beerus, while Beerus was holding back. After the transformation faded, Gokū was still able to fight on par with Beerus. Fighting Style Ki Usage Kamehameha A technique that Gokū learned by imitating Kame-Sennin moves and stances when he performed it. This technique would eventually become Gokū´s signature attack. Gokū is also capable of controlling this attack, able to curve it to move it away from innocent people or towards a moving target as well as being able to use his feets to fire it. Through his training and increase in power Gokū develops other varitions of the technique according to how he use it or how much power he has at the moment. Kaiōken A technique taught by The Kaiō of the North to Gokū, that he can use to multiply his Ki ouput. The usage of this technique is dropped after Gokū gets acess to the superior Super Saiyan transformation. However, Gokū temporarily uses it again during his fight with Hit in the Hakaishin Champa Arc.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 Genki Dama A technique taught by the Kaiō of the North to Gokū. This technique can only harm those who are dragged by negative intentions or are not of pure heart. Transformations Great Monkey Transformation As a Saiyan, Gokū was born with a tail that allows him to achieve the Great Monkey Transformation when gazing at the full moon or after absorbing Bruit Waves that exceed seventeen million zenos. In this form, he turns into giant monkey that rampages, destroying everything he comes in contact with, without hesitation or reason behind it. Gokū loses his tail a total of 3 times. The first time it´s cut by Yamcha and Pu'ar.Dragon Ball chapter 22 It then grows back. The second time is when he fights his grandpa Gohan and the later pulls it off by accident.Dragon Ball chapter 107 Sometime later it grows back again. His tail is removed for the third time sometime during his training with God and it no longer grows back, since then Gokū permanently losses this transformation.Dragon Ball chapter 165 Super Saiyan As an extraordinarily strong member of the Saiyan race, Gokū has access to the Super Saiyan transformation, and became the first known Super Saiyan in a thousand years. Gokū first transformed in his battle against the tyrannical Freeza, in a fit of rage when the Frost Demon killed Gokū's best friend, Kulilin. While transformed, Gokū's appearance undergoes a change; his black hair stands on end, becoming golden, and his eyes change from black to an emerald hue. Additionally, he gains a golden aura to match his hair. The most drastic difference, however, is in terms of sheer power; while transformed, Gokū's power increases explosively, and he proves to be more than capable of handling the likes of Freeza. Even when the tyrant fought at 100% of his full power, Gokū proved to be more than his match, signifying the strength of the Super Saiyan was far greater than that of Gokū's strongest Kaiōken at the time; Kaioken x20. Super Saiyan Second Grade Gokū is capable of using an enhanced state of the Super Saiyan transformation which is stronger and faster than the ordinary Super Saiyan, he achieves this transformation during his training in the Room of Spirit and Time. However, because of the energy consumption and the stress on the body, Gokū abandons the Super Saiyan Second Grade after he masters his regular Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan Third Grade Gokū is capable of using an enhanced state of the Super Saiyan Second Grade transformation which is stronger but slower than the former, he achieves this transformation during his training in the Room of Spirit and Time. However, because of the energy consumption, the stress on the body and slow speed, Gokū abandons the Super Saiyan Third Grade after he masters his regular Super Saiyan transformation and achieves the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Super Saiyan Fourth Grade After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Gokū concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. This would go on to become Gokū's default Super Saiyan state, as it differs from the traditional 'grades' Gokū would also achieve. The Fourth Grade allows Gokū to treat his Super Saiyan state as his 'natural' state, removing the stress and agitation of the form, and allowing him to fight to his fullest. After his fight with Beerus, Gokū realized that going on to fully master the Super Saiyan form would eventually make the form far more reliable than Super Saiyan 2, or 3, and it has been stated that it is likely he may never transform beyond Super Saiyan again.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) — "Twel-Bū Mysteries" (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)] After training under Whis, this form becomes even stronger due to Gokū's acquisition of godly ki, and becomes known as the Super Super Saiyan.[http://img.shblog.jp/album/dragon-ball/56e0f3a90cc5f.jpg Dragon Ball Super episode guide] He uses this transformation when fighting against a transformed Frost in the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition. His power in this form was still impressive to the point where it surprised the members of the Sixth Universe that he could also transform, with even Vados acknowledging that Gokū was no ordinary Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super chapter 9 Super Saiyan 2 Gokū achieved this transformation while training on The Kaiō of the North's planet in the Afterlife during the 7 years of peace before the arrival of Majin Boo, during that timeframe he archived this transformation under unknown circumstances. This is Gokū's least utilized Super Saiyan transformation, though it is still a powerful form nonetheless. After the events of the Majin Boo debacle and his fight with Beerus, Gokū mostly uses this form in non-serious matches, otherwise utilizing Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue. Gowasu compared his strength in this form to that of the Hakaishin, though it is unknown whether he was referring to Beerus or Rumūshi.Dragon Ball Super episode 53 Super Saiyan 3 During the time he spent training in the Afterlife, alongside the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, he also archive another superior transformation, also under unknown circumstances, although he states that it took him many years to achieve. The Super Saiyan 3 transformation increases Gokū's strength manyfold, and with it, he is able to combat enemies as strong as Majin Boo in his various forms. However, despite the boon of increased strength, the Super Saiyan form comes at a cost. It drains Gokū faster than any form in the traditional Super Saiyan line. While fighting Majin Boo, Gokū was unable to properly manipulate his own ki, and had to have Vegeta intervene while he built up energy.Dragon Ball chapter 510, pages 12-13 However, Super Saiyan 3 proved to be far too taxing on Gokū's body, and instead of building up energy like he intended too, his energy reserves depleted, causing him to revert to his base state.Dragon Ball chapter 512, page 12 Notably, this drain didn't apply to Gokū's dead body, and he claimed he was freely capable of using the form while he was dead.Dragon Ball chapter 513, page 1 Gokū eventually appeared to acclimate to the form, as he was capable of using it to some degree against the Hakaishin Beerus; his showcasing of power in this form wound up destroying most of Hakaishin, and Gokū was soundly defeated. Super Saiyan 3 would later be surpassed by Gokū's Super Saiyan God''Dragon Ball Z: God and God'' and Super Saiyan Blue forms.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"A Complete Evolution Limit Breakthrough, V Jump Super Saiyan God Gokū achieved the Super Saiyan God transformation through the Super Saiyan God Ritual — a ritual in which five pure-hearted Saiyans pool their energy into a single Saiyan to create a Super Saiyan God. Physically, the changes are minimal, giving Gokū red hair and eyes. Additionally, his skin gains reddish tinge and causing him to grow slightly thinner, essentially causing him to look younger. His aura becomes a gentle flame in appearance, with several shimmering sparkles sparsely seen through it. In terms of power, however, the increase is tremendous. The Super Saiyan God transformation gives Gokū access to godly ki, making those without godly ki unable to sense his power.Dragon Ball Z: God and God His speed and power are also increased dramatically, allowing Gokū to keep pace with various stages of Beerus' own power. Notably, when Gokū first transformed, he had issues controlling his power while in this state; he was prone to bursts of physical power, and outright stated that his body didn't feel like his own body anymore. Beerus himself remarked that Gokū was only able to control a portion of the power Super Saiyan God offered at first, something Gokū confirmed. The longer he fought, however, the more adjusted Gokū became to the Super Saiyan God power.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 As shown by its ability to keep up with Beerus, this form far outclasses Gokū's Super Saiyan 3 form. This transformation also grants Gokū "regeneration" powers, though the extent of this ability is unknown.Dragon Ball Super episode 11 The form, however, was only temporary; it eventually disappeared, however, Gokū kept the godly ki and the power increase.Dragon Ball Z: God and God After learning how to harness this power in his base form, he became explosively stronger than before, able to fight toe to toe with Freeza's final form, who became so much stronger that he was able to outpace and disable Gohan with a simple kick. Despite the form's initial time limit, after attaining a mastery of godly ki, in the manga, Gokū was able to freely adopt the Super Saiyan God form of his own volition while battling Hit. He used this form prior to transforming into Super Saiyan Blue, as the latter uses up far more stamina and is more exhausting to transform into. His Super Saiyan God's power output was able to exceed approximately ten percent of Vegeta's own Super Saiyan Blue strengh, allowing him to dominate Hit during their battle.Dragon Ball Super chapter 13 Super Saiyan Blue After his battles with Majin Boo and the Hakaishin Beerus, Gokū realized that mastering the godly energy in his base form and harnessing it when becoming Super Saiyan would allow to become even more powerful than Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. For this reason, Gokū focused his efforts on mastering the Super Saiyan form, and initially stopped using transformations beyond the original Super Saiyan.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) — “Twel-Buu Mysteries” (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)], though would eventually make use of these forms outside of serious matches. This is exemplified during his training to master the Super Saiyan God power with Whis. Gokū combines the godly energy from the Super Saiyan God transformation with his Super Saiyan state, creating a new form entirely; Super Saiyan Blue. This state is far more powerful than either of the two transformations that were used to create it; however, Super Saiyan Blue Gokū proved to be incapable of fighting Golden Freeza while the latter was at full strength. Only when the tyrant was weakened did Gokū prove superior. According to Whis' own words, this form is also not strong enough to defeat Beerus without the help of Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" The Super Saiyan Blue form is Gokū's final Super Saiyan and strongest transformation, as well as the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race.A Complete Evolution Limit Breakthrough, V Jump Gokū has shown the ability to combine the Kaiōken with Super Saiyan Blue due to Super Saiyan Blue's mastery of ki. Unlike the normal Super Saiyan which causes a tremendous tole on the body making the combination between it and Kaiōken unusable, with the mastery of Ki in Super Saiyan Blue Gokū is able to combine both states and greatly increase his power. However, by Gokū's own admission, the technique is incomplete and has a 90% failure rate. When he managed to pull it off against Hit he was able to fight on par with the legendary assassin, his speed and power surpassing even the likes of Hit's Time-Leap. When increased ten times of its normal power, Goku's attacks were powerful enough to completely obliterate the barrier that Whis and Vados created with ease. Completed Super Saiyan Blue In the manga, Gokū would go on to master Super Saiyan Blue in its entirety, completing the form. According to Vegeta, this completes the Super Saiyan Blue transformation, sealing the overflowing power of Blue — which cannot fight at full power constantly — within Gokū's body, enabling him to use Blue's power at its most efficient rate. This enhanced state is characterized by the lack of an aura around the body. However, within this state, Gokū puts his body at great risk of burning out due to the stress of keeping Blue's ki within his body.Dragon Ball Super chapter 24, pp. 30-42 In this form, using 100% of Super Saiyan Blue's power, Gokū was able to stand up to the merged Zamasu, who had previously outclassed him entirely.Dragon Ball Super chapter 24, pp. 43-45 Super Saiyan 4 In the anime-only Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan 4 is Gokū's final and strongest Super Saiyan state. The form is unique in terms of Super Saiyan transformations, as Gokū was only able to unlock the form after gaining control over his Golden Great Monkey Transformation. His appearances changes drastically; even though he was a child, his body rapidly matures to adulthood, his hair lengthens, though remains black, and becomes wild. His torso is covered in a thick red fur, and his tail becomes a matching red. The form comes with a change of clothing; his pants and shoes alter, and he loses his shirt. His original clothing is restored when he returns to base state. Super Saiyan 4 outclasses Super Saiyan 3 in all ways, giving Gokū both enhanced strength and greater control of the form, being able to overpower Baby as well as fight him for far longer than he was able to as a Super Saiyan 3. Furthermore, the form appears to be capable of absorbing energy, as Gokū was able to absorb one of Baby's energy attacks with no adverse effects. Notes & References Notes References Category:Subpages Category:List of Son Gokū Subpages